Moonlight Transformations
by smarties
Summary: Usagi is being haunted, by a very familiar princess who seems to be a bit too friendly to toward Mamoru, can Usagi sort it all out?


Smartie Chapter 1  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
I think this is original, at least I've never read anything like it. Let me know what you think.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She took another leap and was airborne, flying through the night sky. She watched the next building get closer and braced her knees for the impact. Sailor Moon landed on the roof with a 'thud' and was off running again. Something wasn't right. The odd feeling had been with her all day, but it increased ten-fold as she made her way home. Not even the rhythmic rise and fall of the buildings around helped to alleviate her worry.  
  
Sailor Moon took one more leap off a school and began running down a familiar residential street. Looking left and right, she determined that indeed she was alone, and de-transformed into her other alias, Usagi.  
  
Usagi walked at a brisk pace down the deserted streets until she reached a medium sized yellow house. She paused in front of the house and appeared to be straining her ears for any signs of movement. Once convinced that everyone was asleep, she snuck inside the front door and stealthily made her way upstairs.  
  
Usagi finally breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door to her room. She knew one thing for sure, living a double life was not easy. She was already dressed for bed, in fact she was asleep went the call had come. The only girls that knew what it was like to have to get up at 2'o clock in the morning to save the world from evil were her fellow Senshi.  
  
Usagi was still restless, something was up, and she could feel it. Slightly humming to herself, Usagi opened the doors to the balcony and stepped out into the cool night air.  
  
It was supposed to be a full moon. She spotted it emerging from behind a veil of clouds. Usagi loved the moon, usually it gave her peace, but tonight it was a reminder her of her failures in finding the moon princess.  
  
Usagi was captivated as the clouds moved to reveal the full moon in all of its glory. Staring at the moon, Usagi began to have a strange, numbing sensation throughout her body. She couldn't move. Her eyes were on the moon and she couldn't tear them away.  
  
Usagi stood on the balcony, paralysed. Her hair began to grow and lighten considerable. She could see it turning silver through her peripheral vision. Usagi tried to reach up and touch a lock, but she could not control her own body. Usagi tried to scream for help, but her lips wouldn't move.  
  
Usagi watched helplessly as her body turned and walked back into her room. Usagi's eyes scanned her room, looking at the closed door on one side, the bed with its covers carelessly tossed off, her pink dresser piled with her possessions. Usagi's fingers trailed over the dresser touched her smooth 'Hello Kitty' alarm clock, all as if seeing it for the first time.  
  
'What on earth is going on?' thought Usagi as she tried her hardest to stop her arm from experimenting with the light switch.  
  
The light turned off and Usagi's body turned back toward the bed. As she approached it, she tripped over a school bag that had been tossed on the floor.  
  
Usagi was amazed as her eyes closed and her body began to giggle. 'Was she possessed by someone who was insane?'  
  
Still giggling, she got into bed and retrieved the covers off the floor.  
  
A yawn escaped her mouth and her eyes began to close with sleep.  
  
'Hey, I can't see anything!" Usagi tried to shout, 'Wake up you body stealer!' Her eyes remained shut. Usagi sighed, 'How am I going to get out of this one?'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next morning  
  
"Usagi, why aren't you out of bed yet? It's Saturday shouldn't you be at the arcade?" asked Luna, strolling into the room.  
  
"Luna! Is that really you? Oh, I've missed you so!" Usagi heard herself say.  
  
"Usagi?" Luna said slowly, "I saw you last night, remember? There was a battle everyone was there."  
  
"Usagi? Who is Usagi? Luna, don't you recognize me? I'm Serenity."  
  
"Serenity...." Luna's eyes widened. Serenity was the moon princess, "Usagi, that's not funny, if you are playing a joke on me, I swear I will scratch your eyes out.'  
  
"It's me Luna, Princess Serenity. I came back," Serenity assured.  
  
"But how... we've been looking for you... I..." Luna stuttered, truly at a loss for words.  
  
"You must continue looking for me, my body is out there some where, once you find it, I can waken permanently. For the time being this body was convenient, so I took it. As for how I did it, last night was a full moon, silly, my power was at its greatest. The way I see it is that I was given a chance to be reborn and continue my life. I'm here to make good on the deal until you can find my body. I've been planning this for a while." stated Serenity.  
  
'Oh, and you had to take over my body to do it?' thought Usagi bitterly. Usagi needed a way to tell Luna that she was still there, but Luna seemed to have forgotten about the existence of one Usagi Tsukino.  
  
"Serenity, my goodness, it's really you!" exclaimed Luna.  
  
"I can only stay until moon rise tonight. Then I must wait until the next full moon to be able to emerge again. I can't waste time, I want to experience everything I missed, I want to find Endymion, there is so much to do and so little time!"  
  
"Stay here, I must contact central. I'll send one of the girls. Just- just stay put, just wait, I need to get advice on what to do," said Luna, still in shock.  
  
Serenity watched as Luna jumped out the window and tore down the street.  
  
Serenity sat on the bed for a moment, watching the dazed crowd of pedestrians standing in Luna's wake. She went over to Usagi's closet and got dressed. The princess styled her hair in Usagi's traditional hair style and went downstairs. The house was thankfully quiet, and Serenity made it out without facing Usagi's parents.  
  
'Hey, what are you doing? Didn't you hear Luna tell you to stay put? Granted I usually don't listen to her, but just because you decided to haunt my body doesn't give you the right not to obey her.' Usagi scolded, 'What *are* you doing?'  
  
Usagi at this point was hopelessly confused, why would a dead princess come back to life in her body? Usagi just had to wait until moonrise and she'd be back in control to settle this mess. She just hoped there weren't any attacks...  
  
Serenity looked up and down the tree lined streets. After a moment of silent debate, she turned left and strode confidently down the sidewalk.  
  
'Does she even know where she's going? Oh well, she hasn't tripped yet, so I guess it's good for my reputation.' reasoned Usagi.  
  
Serenity turned on to the street where the arcade was located.  
  
'Oh no, what is she doing? If she speaks to Mamoru, I'll never live it down,' thought Usagi desperately.  
  
Serenity stopped walking in the middle of the crowded street as her eyed passed over a head of black hair.  
  
'No, please not him,' prayed Usagi, 'what is she doing looking at him? My life is over. Please don't walk toward him,' Usagi lamented.  
  
Usagi's body, which had a mind of its own or actually, the mind of a princess, paid no attention to her. Serenity almost ran toward Mamoru.  
  
'It is really him!' thought Serenity. He was a welcome sight.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity called threw her arms around Mamoru, "How long have you been here? I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you and here you are right in front of me. Oh Endymion how I have missed you, it's been too long!"  
  
Mamoru looked completely stunned, his physics book fell to the ground unnoticed.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' he thought, 'who is Endymion and for the love of god, why is Usagi, my sworn enemy hugging me in the middle of the street?'  
  
Usagi herself was outraged, princess or not, this girl had no right to be touching Mamoru, using her body, in front of the arcade.  
  
'How am I ever going to face him after this,' she agonized.  
  
"Uhh, Usagi," Mamoru started carefully, "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should get inside, away from this hot sun."  
  
"Usagi? I'm Serenity! How dare you call me Usagi!" she shouted, completely enraged.  
  
Mamoru steered a ranting Serenity into the arcade. He'd let Motoki deal with this... situation.  
  
Usagi wished she could hide under a rock; this couldn't get worse. Serenity was making her look like a raving maniac.  
  
Mamoru helped Serenity into a chair and motioned Motoki to come over.  
  
Serenity stopped her yelling and latched her hand onto Mamoru's arm as Motoki walked up.  
  
"Hey you guys!" he greeted, "What's ne...why are you two sitting so close? Is she touching you?" Motoki had a look of horror on his face.  
  
Mamoru sighed and pulled his arm from Serenity's embrace, he could see Motoki would be of no help.  
  
Mamoru turned to Serenity, "Who are you?"  
  
"Serenity," came the answer.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked.  
  
"Endymion," Serenity answered bemused, "Dearest, why are you asking such questions?"  
  
'Dearest! How dare she say that using my mouth! Now I'll have to wash it out with soap!' Usagi was well past despair; the only thing she could do was pray for a miracle.  
  
"See Motoki? I don't know what is the matter with her. She doesn't seem to have a fever..."  
  
Usagi's prayer was answered in the form of a blue haired genius. A frantic Ami tore into the arcade and made a beeline toward Serenity.  
  
"Mer-..." Serenity was effectively silenced by Ami's hand over her mouth.  
  
"Excuse us boys," said a flushed Ami, while attempting to drag Serenity toward the door, "Usagi was suppose to stay home toady. She's not feeling well you see. Err... she is very delirious. I- uhh, I have to get her into bed. See ya!"  
  
'Hurray for Ami!' cheered Usagi.  
  
Once out of the arcade, Ami took her hand off Serenity's mouth, and began to haul her home.  
  
"Serenity! Luna told you to stay put! You won't believe what I went through to find you. Oddly enough, you show up in Usagi's favourite hangout. I can only guess what Mamoru and Motoki are thinking right now," tiraded Ami.  
  
"Mercury, I've missed you!" spouted Serenity, oblivious to her anger. She stopped and gave Ami a bear hug to rival Usagi's best hugs.  
  
"Shush, don't call me Mercury, here my name is Ami," she said gently, "Now let's get home before Luna has a fit. I hope we can figure this out and figure out what happened to Usagi"  
  
'Finally someone remembers that I exist,' thought Usagi as the two girls ran home.  
  
"Wait," commanded Serenity, "this isn't the way I came."  
  
"I know," said Ami as she prodded Serenity to keep walking, "We are going to Rei's, oh, I mean Mar's temple."  
  
Serenity watched in fascination as Ami pulled out a watch and began to talk into it.  
  
"Guys, I found her, I'm headed for Rei's."  
  
Serenity noticed that Ami seem a bit anxious.  
  
"Mercury, did you forget to study for a test?" ventured Serenity.  
  
"It's Ami, and no I did not. I'm worried about Usagi. What has happened to her? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Well truthfully, I don't know, I've never actually done this before, but as far as I know she will be back to normal once the moon comes out tonight."  
  
Serenity was silent for a moment.  
  
"You really care about this Usagi don't you? Your different than I remember."  
  
Ami leaned over and gave her a quick embrace, "I'm sorry this must be hard for you."  
  
"Don't worry, once I find my body and Endymion everything will be better," assure Serenity.  
  
The girls began to climb the stairs to the temple. At the top of the stairs waited Rei, Makoto and Luna.  
  
Serenity was the first to react, "Mars, Jupiter!"  
  
Rei paced around Serenity.  
  
"Ummmm, I still don't believe it. This is just odango atama trying to play a trick. This is one of your better tricks, but you'd have to wake up pretty early in the morning to fool me."  
  
Ami and Matoko sighed, they still couldn't convince Rei.  
  
Luna stepped up, "Well on to business. Serenity you must tell us everything you can about the past."  
  
"Well." The simultaneous beeping of three watches interrupted Serenity.  
  
Rei answered the call.  
  
"Guys, there is an attack at the ice cream parlour." Minako said, "We need everyone...especially Sailor Moon."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Email me with your comments Smarties_155@hotmail.com 


End file.
